One More Night
by Phantom86
Summary: Sequal to 'Blue Moonlight'. Sonic and his friends return to their favorite night club for another evening of entertainment. And during the best time: Summer! Reposted. TOS friendly and proofread.
1. Welcome back!

THE OATH OF OBEDIENCE: I soemnly swear that this fanfic and all of its chapters have been proofread by me at least twice to ensure that few or no spelling or grammer errors have been made. This is not a songfic, nor is it in script-form. I have abided by the laws of the TOS 100 and will accept any criticism as long as it is truly helpful and meant to improve my skills as a writer.

Hello, everybody! Since some of you have requested it, welcome back to Blue Moonlight! To make it better for you to enjoy, I'll put your characters in if you request it. But as usual, I own no other characters because they belong to Sega. Now let's get started, shall we?

* * *

It was yet another beautiful day in Station Square. Summer had just started two weeks ago, and everybody had the fever. The city pools were filled to maximum. Theaters were packed with viewers seeing new blockbuster hits. The Emerald Coast was swarmed by tourists. And finally, when the evening had begun, Blue Moonlight was the most popular night spot for families and tourists. As you all remember, the Blue Moonlight is the new family night club part-time owned by Sonic himself. It's always nice to make a few bucks when you're not busy saving the world, y'know? 

Meanwhile, in the middle of this vast metropolis was the sky high apartment home of Amy Rose. This morning she was just finishing polishing her gold plated microphone trophy she won quite a while ago, in the Blue Moonlight Karaoke Contest. When she finished, Amy laid her head back on her sofa and remembered that very night, just like a cliché cartoon flashback. She would always remember that night for she sang with her heart, thanks to her hero. For it was his words of encouragement that inspired her to perform. But when she brought herself back to reality, she seemed a little……disappointed.

"'Sigh' That was the first time I was able to sing in front of Sonic with so much feeling. And since then the ONLY time! I just wonder if I'll have a chance to do it for him again…"

A short time later when it was close to 1pm, Amy had returned home from the supermarket with her weekly groceries. She set the bags in the kitchen and unpacked the chicken noodle soup, so she could make her lunch. After she got the water boiling, she gazed over at her answering machine. There was one unheard message, obviously left while she was shopping. Amy then walked over and played the recording:

" 'BEEP!' Hey there, Amy! It's Sonic! Listen, I've got something important to discuss with ya. But I won't say now 'cause I'm a little busy. So call me back when you get this, ok? Thanks!"

Now Amy felt excited. "Something important?...With ME? Could it finally be an official DATE? YES! Oh, I've waited SO LONG for this day to come! Oh, yes yes yes YES!" But suddenly, she stopped herself. "Wait-a-minute. Every time I think that's the case, it always isn't! And I always end up feeling disappointed…………Hmm, alright then! This time, I'll just call him, and see what he wants. And whatever it is, I'll make sure I don't go crazy, or emotional………too much, anyway."

So, after Amy ate her lunch she picked up her phone, and dialed Sonic's number. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Sonic! It's Amy!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Ah, hey girl! I take it you got my message?"

"That's right! So how are ya doin' so far this summer, huh?"

Sonic paused for a moment. "Well now that you mentioned it, I'm in a bit of a slump. Which is why I called you earlier."

Now Amy was curious. "Why? What is it?"

"Well you see, the Blue Moonlight business has been doin' great since opening night, and we've had customers day in and day out like crazy!"

"And, that's a good thing, right?"

"Well yeah, of course. Except, I don't think it's enough."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean its summer! And places as popular as that need some kind of summer entertainment to please more customers. So believe it or not, I've decided to hold another karaoke night!"

Amy felt very excited! "REALLY? WOW, that sounds great! That will definitely be good summer entertainment!"

"That it would, Amy. However, I still need your help with something. Something missing."

"Really? What?"

"A gimmick. I need some type of twist to go with it to mix up the variety. Not to mention give the singers a challenge to deal with!"

"Hey, that sounds cool! I'd like a challenge!"

Sonic agreed. "Yep! And that's why I need your help. Because when I try to think of one, all I got is a blank! So, do YOU have any ideas that may be good to try?"

Amy was silent for a few seconds as she tried to think of what she believed would be a good twist to use. Then suddenly, "HEY! I think I've got one!"

Sonic stood up. "Really? What is it? Lay it on me!"

Amy then told Sonic her idea. It was a little muffled over the phone line, but Sonic could hear every detail perfectly.

When she was finished, "Hey! THAT sounds like a good idea, Amy!"

Amy blushed lightly. "Really? You think so, Sonic?"

"You bet I do! I wouldn't lie to ya! Thanks-a-lot! I'll start the preparations!"

"Cool! Glad I could help. Well, good luck Sonic!"

"Oop! Amy, WAIT!"

Amy grabbed her receiver again. "What?"

"One more thing. I'll schedule the event to happen this Friday. Tell Tails, Knuckles, and everyone else about it, and tell them all to arrive at 7:00 pm sharp like last time. And, don't reveal your twist suggestion to them when you do! I want to make sure they'll all be surprised when they show up, OK?"

"Sure thing, Sonic! You can count on me!" she said vigorously.

"I know I can! He, he, he. Once again, thanks for all your help!"

"No problem. Then I guess I'll see you Friday! Bye!"

"Yeah. See you there! Bye!"

Amy then hung up her phone, picked it up again, and dialed a different number.

"I should call everyone now and tell them to be ready! This is gonna be FUN!"

A few days later (as these things go), Friday had come. It was 6pm. Amy had just finished getting herself ready to go to Blue Moonlight. She wore the same dress as norm, but it was shaded in a more magenta to violet color. So was her headband and shoes. Soon there was a knock on her door. She answered it a found Cream and Rouge standing outside. Cream was dressed in a cute little lavender shirt and skirt, and matching bow on her right ear. Rouge wore her same outfit, but the pink areas were replaced by aqua (it matched her eyes).

The other girls were waiting downstairs in the apartment building lobby. Sally wore here usual vest and boots, but they were dark purple. Julie-Su wore a light, emerald green tank that matched her boots, and matching shorts. Bunnie wore her usual cowgirl vest and hat.And Mina wore a violet tank and indigo shorts. Her shoes were the same.

"Hey there, girl!" Rouge said. "You ready to head on over?"

"You bet I am!" Amy answered cheerfully. "But, where are the guys?"

Cream answered. "Tails, Mr. Knuckles, and Mr. Shadow went to meet up with the Chaotix and meet us there."

"Alright! Then lets get goin', girls!"

"YEAH!" they all said in unison.

6:50pm: The girls finally met up with all the guys at the front entrance to the club. All the guys looked the same, of course (they don't wear anything but shoes and glovesanyway). Unless you count Vector wearing his gold chain and headphones.

Anyway, when Vector's gold watch struck 7:00, the doors opened and Sonic greeted everyone, in a way that strangely resembled last time.

"Welcome, all! Welcome, to the Blue Moonlight!"

The lights suddenly kicked on inside as all the guest began to find seats. Human, animal, and robot alike, just like last time. Amy and the girls all sat at one table again, and the guys branched out to other ones close to the front. A few minutes after everyone settled down, Sonic stepped out onto the stage and everyone gave him a big applause. Sonic then grabbed his mike.

"Thank you, thank you. Hello, greeting, and hi everybody! I'm glad you could all make it here tonight for the second karaoke night being held here. Tonight we've got many willing participants to entertain you, and help you relax on this beautiful summer evening."

Sonic pointed out the window, and everyone saw a beautiful sunset forming in the distance.

"Now before we get things under way, allow me to introduce tonight's band!"

A small portion of the curtain opened behind Sonic, and Mina's old band group was revealed. And this time, two robots, humanoid physique types, were also in the group. They all waved to the audience, as they applauded.

Sonic spoke again. "And now, I'd like to present for your enjoyment, tonight's opening act! Hit it!"

The lights dimmed, and a light blue spotlight pointed toward the stage. Suddenly, everyone looked up, and saw a familiar looking blue figure begin to descend from the ceiling. It was………CHAOS! He was in his most basic form, and was wearing a mini, ear-clip microphone. A techno melody started, and a voice came from the speakers:

_"Yo listen up! Here's the story,_

_About a little guy that lives in the blue world._

_And all day and all night, and everything he sees,_

_Is just blue. Like him, inside and outside._

_Blue his house, with a blue little window,_

_And a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him._

_And his-self and everybody around,_

_Cuz he ain't got, nobody, to listen……"_

The mike hooked on Chaos allowed him to sing!

_"I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!"_

Chaos danced to the music, as he continued to sing!

_"I have a blue house with a blue window,_

_Blue is the color I'd thought that I'd wear!_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too,_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue!_

_Blue are the people here who walk around,_

_Blue like my corvette, it's sitting outside!_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think,_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me!"_

_"I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!"_

_(Voice) "Inside and outside,_

_Blue his house, with a blue little window,_

_And a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him._

_And his-self and everybody around,_

_Cuz he ain't got, nobody, to listen……"_

_"I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba di da ba di,_

_Da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di!"_

The band finished the song. The crowd went wild and applauded loudly. Everyone was impressed.

"Wow. Who knew he had it in him?" Knuckles said to himself.

Sonic got back on stage. "Well, that's a nice way to start things of, isn't it? Now then, before we have our contestants perform this evening, I have one announcement to make. Tonight, we've added a little twist to how you all will perform this evening!"

The audience's eyes widened. Except Amy's, of course. For she knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. Now the crowd wondered: what could this twist possibly be?

* * *

Well, you'll all just have to wait and find out! Haha! Anyway, like I said earlier, I'd be happy to include your characters in the event as well if you wish (that's become quite popular, ain't it?). No song requests this time, please. I've practically got them all planned out. 'Til next time! R&R please! 

(A/N: "Blue" sung by Eiffel 65)


	2. The New Twist

Hey, everybody!You all know all the characters belong to Sega (not me).k0m0d0-342, I'll make sure Fliara does make a reappearance! Same with your character, Angels624! Now, on with chapter 2!

* * *

Everyone in the audience waited to hear the new twist Sonic said would be in the karaoke singing tonight. After a slight pause, Sonic revealed it. 

"Now listen up, everybody! Tonight while singing, you will be performing under randomly chosen themes!"

The audience looked surprised. Just then, Sonic held out a large glass bowl filled with paper, and explained.

"Here's the deal. When all you contestants take your turns to perform, I reach into this bowl here, take out one of the many categorical themes inside, and you must sing a song that is somehow related to that theme! And here's the best part. This time, you all can perform more than once!"

The audience cheered with excitement. It appears they all liked that idea very much! Amy felt very glad that everyone approved of her idea.

Sonic grabbed his mike again. "Now then, who wants to try first?"

A bunch of hands shot into the air, but Sonic saw Amy's go up first.

"You there! Amy Rose! Please come on to the stage!"

The audience gave a supporting applause as she stepped on to the stage. Sonic handed her another mike.

"Now remember folks. The multiple themes are completely random. So no matter how simple or farfetched they may seem, the contestant must perform with it!"

Sonic reached his hand into the bowl, gently shuffled the slips of paper around, and pulled out one. Amy tensely waited on stage to hear what she had to do.

"Now Amy! Your first theme for tonight is……… 'Sing a song whose title reminds you of an experience you recently went through'!"

Amy looked a little shocked! 'Whoa! That sounds pretty elaborate for a first draw!' she thought.

She stood still for a moment to think of something good. Suddenly, she remembered! One night, not too long ago, she was almost robbed by a group of shadowy thieves who took advantage of a spreading urban legend. Then she came up with a good song title!

"Okay! I'm ready!" She whispered to the band which song she was doing, and she got started:

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

The band started. They played a slow, rock melody that followed Amy's voice:

_"You said-Oh girl, it's a cold world,_

_When you keep it all to yourself._

_I say you can't hide on the inside,_

_All the pain you've ever felt._

_Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back,_

_'Cause we got nobody else…"_

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

_"You know that sometimes, it feels like,_

_It's all moving way to fast._

_Use every alibi, and words you deny,_

_That love ain't meant to last._

_You can cry tough baby, it's all right,_

_You can let me down easy but, not tonight!"_

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

The lead guitarist did a short solo, and it was good!

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

_"And now the hands of time are standing still,_

_Midnight angel, won't you say you will?"_

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

_"We're running with the shadows of the night,_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be alright._

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,_

_They'll come true in the end!"_

The two lead guitarists, one robot and one animal, finished with a fading solo. And the crowd cheered as they finished. Amy smiled, gave a small bow, and walked off stage.

Sonic got back up. "Nice job Amy! I believe that's one night you'll never forget! Ha ha ha!"

Amy could tell by that remark that he knew what experience she had chosen. "Alright! Who's next?"

Before anyone could react, Shadow shot his hand up immediately!

"Alright! Shadow, step on up!"

He did as he was told, and grabbed the mike. Sonic reached in for another paper slip.

He pulled one out. "Shadow, your theme is…… 'Your favorite heavy metal song to sing to'!"

Shadow grinned, because he believed he got an easy one to do. He told the band, and they got started. They started with a light melody that slowly faded in, but then boomed with a louder metal melody! Shadow began as the music cooled down slightly:

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…"_

_(Voice) "Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

_(V) Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow."_

_"I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you!"_

_"Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Is falling apart, right in front of you…"_

_(V) "Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

_(V) Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!"_

_"I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you!"_

_"And I know, I may end up failing too!_

_But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you………"_

_"I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you!"_

_"I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_(V) I'm tired of being what you want me to be…_

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_(V) I'm tired of being what you want me to be…_

_NUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMB!"_

The music faded out, and Shadow got his applause. He bowed, and sat back down next to Omega.

Sonic stood up. "I can see why you'd like that song, pal!"

Shadow just grinned and gave him a quick wave.

Sonic looked out at the audience. "OK, people! Any volunteers for the next one?"

* * *

Good question! Who will be next? And what other themes will be presented? Check it out next time, folks! Plus, more characters please! I'd like to make this a loooong night! R&R! 

(A/N: "Shadows of the Night" sung by Pat Benatar, and "Numb" sung by Linkin Park)


	3. The Night Proceeds

I'm back! And you all know I own no characters (but Rachel belongs to you, Angels624!) And now I present, Chapter 3!

* * *

At this time, the guests at Blue Moonlight were receiving the dinner menus from the staff, as Sonic prepared to pick the next contestant. 

"OK people! Any volunteers for the next one?"

Sonic spotted the first hand to go up. "You there! Come on up on stage, please!"

Out from the audience stepped a sandy brown hedgehog. She had blonde highlights that went to her mid-back. She had big green eyes, and looked very tall. She was wearing a summer skirt and tank, both a light green shade. She grabbed the mike on stage.

"Hiya, everybody! My name's Rachel Freeman!"

Sonic stood up. "Tell us a little about you, Rachel!"

She did. "Well, I may look like a typical mall rat on the outside, but inside I'm a real rebel and fighter! HIYA! (kicks her right foot).

Sonic looked impressed. "Remind me never to tick you off!"

Rachel continued. "Well to make sure of that, don't EVER call me a girlie-girl!"

Sonic reached into the glass bowl again.

"Now Rachel, your theme is………… 'Your favorite break-up song'!"

Rachel smiled, for she knew exactly which one to sing. She told the band what it was. As she got ready, five robots got on stage and stood behind her. It was none other than Gamma, and his counterparts! (Yeah, I know they got destroyed in the games but I just wanted to include them so badly!) Anyway, they were to sing back up in their techno voices, and dance to the music. The band started, and so did Rachel:

_"I think that it's time that I should just let you go, (Zeta: Let you go…)_

_So I'll tell it to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone. (Epsilon: On the phone…)_

_You see I thought that you were special baby somethin' unique,_

_But baby I've come to find,_

_That you're not really interested,_

_In my heart or mind. (Beta:…That's fine.)"_

_"That's alright! That's OK!_

_You never loved me anyway._

_And I think it's time for you, to just move on._

_(Gamma: It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!)_

_That's alright! That's OK!_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say,_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde! Cuz it's not me, no no!_

_(Cuz it's not me, no no……oh no!)"_

_"Last night, I went to a party hoping I'd see you there, (Delta: Went to a party…)_

_And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl, playin' with her hair!_

_And I over heard you tellin' her the very same thing,_

_You said to me the night before,_

_Hook line and sinker,_

_You were walkin' with her out the door!"_

_"That's alright! That's OK!_

_I never loved you anyway._

_And I think it's time for you, to just move on._

_(Gamma: It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!)_

_That's alright! That's OK!_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say,_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde! Cuz it's not me, no no!"_

_(Rachel with Robots:) "You are just a little trophy,_

_Hangin' on your arm so all your friends will see you've got in goin' on!_

_But I see what you are so clearly,_

_But baby, baby that's not all I ever need!"_

_"That's alright, that's ok, I never loved you anyway,_

_(Gamma: It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright!)_

_That's alright, that's ok, you never loved me anyway,_

_You never loved me! But it's alriiiiiiiiight!_

_But it's alriiiiiiiiight, yeah! Yeah!_

_It's alriiiiiiiiight, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright!_

_It's alriiiiiiiiight! Go ahead and find what you need!_

_"That's alright! That's OK!_

_You never loved me anyway._

_And I think it's time for you, to just move on._

_(All robots: It's alright! It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!)_

_That's alright! That's OK!_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say,_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde! Cuz it's not me, no no!"_

The song ended, and the crowd cheered. Before leaving the stage, Rachel gave a flirtatious wink to some of the boys in the audience, and they could help but blush. Sonic did too, but Amy gave him a cold stare and he snapped out of it!

"Nice job, Rachel! And you too Gamma and the rest!"

They all bowed and moved aside. Sonic grabbed his mike.

"Let's see who wants to be next, please!"

Another hand shot straight up. This time, it was Julie-Su's. Sonic saw her, and asked her to come up on stage, wearing her matching emerald green tank, shorts and boots.

Knuckles and Rouge waved at her.

Sonic reached in the bowl and another theme was picked.

"Ok, Julie! Your song theme is………… 'One of the harshest words in a loving relationship: Goodbye'!"

That seemed like a tough one. Julie-Su had heard many songs relating to a theme like that. But which one could she use?

After a few moments, she remembered one a friend of hers taught her. She told the band, and they began with a slow, soft keyboard melody:

_"I close my eyes, and I can see, the day we met._

_Just one moment then I knew,_

_You're my best friend, do anything for you._

_We've gone so far, and done so much._

_And I feel, like we've always been together,_

_Right by my side, through thick and thin,_

_You're the part of my life, I'll always remember!"_

_"The time has come!_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I,_

_Somehow someway, we'd have to say, goodbye."_

The drums and guitars highlighted during the chorus.

_"You've helped me find, the strength inside,_

_And the courage, to make my dreams come true._

_How will I find, another friend like you?_

_Two of a kind, that's what we are,_

_And it seems, like we were always winning._

_But as our team, is torn apart,_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning!"_

_"The time has come!_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I,_

_Somehow someway, we'd have to say, goodbye."_

The keyboard melody concluded.

_"Somehow today, we have to say, goodbye……"_

Most of the audience had tears in their eyes. Especially the girls. Knuckles was really surprised.

"Wow. She was awesome! Where did she learn that?"

"I taught it to her!" Rouge answered.

Knuckles turned around and grinned. "What? YOU?"

Rouge just smiled. "Hey. Even I have a soft heart!"

Julie-Su sat back down with all the girls, while they continued to dry their eyes.

Sonic stood up. "Next performer, please! Anyone?"

Vector was first to raise his hand this time! He approached the stage wearing his trademark headphones and gold chain.

Sonic grabbed another category. "Oh my. Well Vector, you've got a bit of a challenge here. Because your theme is………… 'A song with verses that are to be said in one breath'!"

Espio whispered over to Mighty. "The way he usually flaps his gums, I bet that wouldn't be too difficult!" Mighty silently snickered.

There was only one song Vector knew that would fall into that category anyway. So as he smiled and picked up his mike, he took a deep breath, and the band got started when he did:

_"It's been, one week since you looked at me,_

_Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry!_

_Five days since you laughed at me,_

_Saying 'Get that together, come back and see me'!_

_Three days since the living room,_

_I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you!_

_Yesterday, you'd forgiven me,_

_But it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry!"_

_"Hold it now and watch the hoodwink,_

_As I make you stop, think, you think you're looking at Aquaman._

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss,_

_I like the sushi 'cause it never touched a frying pan._

_Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes,_

_Big like Leann Rimes, because I'm all about value._

_Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits,_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through._

_"Gonna make a break and take a fake,_

_I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake, I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavors._

_Gotta see the show 'cause then you'll know,_

_The vertigo it gonna grow, 'cause its so dangerous you'll have to sign a waiver."_

_"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad._

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral,_

_Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will._

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve,_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt."_

_"It's been, one week since you looked at me,_

_Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy!_

_Five days since you tackled me,_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees! It's been,_

_Three days since the afternoon,_

_You realized its not my fault, not a moment too soon!_

_Yesterday, you'd forgiven me,_

_And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry!"_

As the band began their soft, 16 second long solo, Vector took a couple deep breaths, and took in one more for the last verses. Some of the audience was amazed as to how fast Vector could say all those lines! Wait! Solo over:

_"Chickity China, the Chinese chicken,_

_You have a drumstick, and your brain stops tickin'._

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on,_

_We're Dans La Maison, I hope the smoking man's in this one._

_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic,_

_Like Sting I'm tantric, like Snickers guaranteed to satisfy._

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films,_

_OK I don't make films, but I did they'd have a samurai."_

_"Gonna get a set of better clubs,_

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my irons aren't always flying off the backswing._

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon,_

_'Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing."_

_"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad._

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral,_

_Can't understand what I mean? You soon will._

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve,_

_I have a history of losing my shirt."_

_"It's been, one week since you looked at me,_

_Dropped your arms to the side and said I'm sorry!_

_Five days since I laughed at you,_

_And said 'You just did just what I thought you were gonna do'!_

_Three days since the living room,_

_We realized we're both to blame but what could we do?_

_Yesterday, you just smiled me,_

_'Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry!"_

_"It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry!"_

_"It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry!"_

_"Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie!"_

The music ended, and with one final breath, Vector took his bow. He received quite a big applause too!

Sonic clapped for him too. "Well done, buddy! You deserve a nice rest for the remainder of the evening!"

Sonic then prepared to pick out the next performer.

* * *

But who it is, you'll have to wait and see again! And don't worry. More fan characters are still to come. And a few more wouldn't hurt either. So please tell me if you want them to perform, readers! 'Til next time! R&R! 

(A/N: "Another Dumb Blonde" sung by Hoku, "The Time Has Come" sung by Marti Lebow, and "One Week" sung by Barenaked Ladies)


	4. Team Singing Rules!

Hello! As usual, I own no characters (they belong to Sega and/or Archie, Fliara belongs to k0m0d0-342, Aurora belongs to Knux Girl, and Cathy Lynn belongs to Isu!) Now let's continue tonight's entertainment! Chapter 4!

* * *

Now people began to either eat their dinner, or just help themselves to the snack tables at the back end of the show room. Unless some of the others still planed to sing, then they would wait until they had performed. The hands rose in the audience again, and Sonic picked the first one he saw. 

"Well, it looks like you're next, Fliara!"

A female red dragon with orange hair, who was about the same size as Amy, walked onto the stage. Most of the audience recognized her from performing in the last karaoke night. So did Sonic and the others. She picked up her mike.

"Hey there, everybody! It's great to be back! What's my theme, Sonic?"

As he reached into the bowl, he noticed Fliara giving him a gazing stare as if saying 'It better be a good one…' Sonic just looked away and picked out a slip of paper.

"……Well, well Fliara. Looks like you got luck this time. Your theme is………… 'Wild Card'!"

She looked at him confusingly.

"It means that you get to pick your own theme!" he explained.

A grin formed on her face. "Now that, I can live with! In that case, my theme will be………… 'My Fighting Spirit'!"

Everyone looked at her feeling interested. The band began with a loud rock melody that sounded like slow battle music. Fliara waited until the intro was over, and she began as the band followed:

_"Two worlds collide-rival nations,_

_It's a primitive clash, venting years of frustration!_

_Bravely we hope against all hope,_

_There is so much at stake, seems our freedom's up against the ropes!_

_Does the crowd understand?_

_Is it east verses west, or man against man?_

_Can any nation stand alone?"_

_"In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

_There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst!_

_In the darkest night, rising like a spire,_

_In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire!"_

_"In the warriors code, there's no surrender,_

_Though his body says 'stop', his spirit cries 'NEVER'!_

_Deep in our souls, a quiet ember,_

_'Cause its you against you; it's the paradox that drives us on!_

_It's a matter of wills._

_In the heat of attack, it's the passion that kills!_

_The victory is yours alone!"_

_"In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

_There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst!_

_In the darkest night, rising like a spire,_

_In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire!"_

The band did their solo, and suddenly, a few robots stepped onto the back area of the stage behind Fliara, and began to act like they were battling! It definitely set the mood a lot better!

_"In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

_There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst!_

_In the darkest night, rising like a spire,_

_In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire!"_

_"In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

_There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst!_

_In the darkest night, rising like a spire,_

_In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire!"_

_"In the burning heart…"_

The band ended, and the robots disappeared behind the curtain. Fliara received her applause and walked off the stage, feeling quite satisfied with her performance. Sonic began to look for the next person.

"Next person! I need the next person, please!"

Sonic spotted who reacted first. Actually, three people raise their hands at the same time! One of them Sonic recognized. It was Necronos! He was wearing his usual cloak and face hiding hood (blue eyes). But the two others he never saw before. So he decided called them all up!

"How about you three right there!"

Necronos walked up as the two others followed. One of them was a female gerbil. Her fur was magenta with dread style hair, and her eyes were purple. She wore a mid-thigh length yellow dress with two baby blue bows, one on her head, and one tied near the end of her long tail. The other was a female fox. She had blonde fur and brown eyes. She wore a blue tank and blue plaid skirt. She looked a little nervous though. The three of them introduced themselves.

Necronos spoke first. "Hi everyone! Like Fliara said, it's great to be back here!"

The gerbil was next. "Hello there, people! My name's Aurora! I'll admit that I don't do this too often, but I'll do my best!" she said cheerfully.

Lastly, the fox introduced herself. "Um…hi everyone," she said shyly. "I'm Cathy Lynn. I'm Rachel's best friend…"

"Yeah you are! Do a good job, girlfriend! YEAH!" Rachel suddenly shouted form the audience. Cathy then smiled and blushed lightly.

Sonic picked out the next theme. "OK you three. Your theme is going to be………… 'Your favorite song to play at the beach'!"

Cathy suddenly became excited and came up with a good one. She whispered it to Aurora and Necronos. They agreed with her choice.

Suddenly, Necronos began to glow. He was using his magic again. In a flash of light, he created a copy of himself! The girls looked surprised!

The two Necronos' spoke in unison. "We'll sing the back up!"

The girls them smiled, and took their positions on the stage. It appeared Cathy was very shy anymore. Aurora seemed to like that. The band got started, and so did they:

_(A) "Ooh, ooh! Ah, here we go now, oh!"_

_(N1) "Like the great poets Homer, Agamemnon, or even Zeus,_

_We takin' a vibical expedition this pop diddy we choose!_

_(C & N2) "So be calm, don't ring the alarm, you see,_

_'Cause we go on and on, come come come follow me Britney!"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(A) "We might start riding to the music tonight,_

_A clever way to get by, oh._

_(C) The pops keep flowin' like its fire and ice,_

_So give it a little blind, so…"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(A) "We have a plan, we have a definite plan (to level the vibes, vibes)_

_To level the vibes again, oh yeah._

_(C) See, where ya bu-du for a superlative self, oh yeah,_

_A wicked time to the end, oh yeah, so…"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(A) "So much pop we're losin', sittin' watchin' the clock,_

_(C) So turn the table baby, let's go over the top._

_(A & C) No one else will do,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_So show me wha'cha got, just take a pop shot,_

_And we will never stop, shu-bop shu-bop!"_

Now they all started to dance to the lyrics during the second half:

_"The clock is tickin' and we can't stop,_

_(N1 & 2) Open a soda pop, bop shu-bop shu-bop,_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_(C) Girls, we need him like we've never before,_

_And lovin' it til we drop (we drop, we drop yeah!)_

_(A) We'll flex tonight until they break down the door,_

_The party will never stop, so, so…"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(N1) "I bet you can pop like we've never popped before,_

_Why we keep comin' back for more and more for sure!_

_(N2) It's cool Britney when we get down on the floor, yeah,_

_(C & N2) 'Cause we go on and on until the break of dawn!"_

_(N1 & 2) "Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!_

_Open a soda pop, bop-a shu-bop shu-bop!_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

_(N1) "All we gotta do is just-,_

_(N1 & N2) Open a soda pop, watch it fizz and pop, (A&C: Oh yeah!)_

_The clock is tickin' and we can't stop!"_

The crowd cheered, and everybody took their bows. The girls high-fived each other for a good job. And so did the Necronos', then they became one again. They all then sat back down.

"Boy, hearing that made me thirsty!" Sonic said. He got himself a cola and sat back down. "So, who's up next? Don't be shy!"

This time Knuckles, Espio, and Mighty's hands shot up at the same time. Sonic quickly glanced at the next theme, and was glad that he drew it.

"Alright, you guys! Come on down!"

The three of them did as they were told. They had a feeling they knew what they were going to do…

"OK guys. Your theme is………… 'Boy band'!"

Knuckles saw that coming! Why else would Sonic ask him, Espio and Mighty to come up at the same time? Anyway, they smiled and positioned themselves (Knuckles up front, and Espio and Mighty standing by Knuckles' right and left two feet back), and the music began:

_'RIIIING!'_

_(Voice: Girl) "Hello?"_

_(Voice: Boy) "Hi! It's me! What's up, baby?_

_I'm sorry, listen, I'm going to be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Wait, say that again?"_

_"Hello?"_

_"You're really dropping out. I think my battery must be low._

_Listen, if you can hear me we're going to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go!"_

_'CLICK!'_

_(K) "Let me tell you the story, 'bout the call that changed my destiny._

_Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery._

_Was about to go home, when there she was standin' in front of me,_

_I said 'Hi' 'I got a little place nearby……Wanna go?'_

_I should've said 'No, someone's waitin' for me,'_

_But I called my girl up and said-"_

_(ALL) "Listen baby I'm sorry, just wanna tell you don't worry,_

_I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me!_

_Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low, just so you know,_

_We're goin' to a place nearby. Gotta go!"_

_(K) "Now two years gone, nothings been won,_

_I can't take it back, what's done is done._

_But one of her friend found out, that she wasn't my only one._

_And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side,_

_Just because I made that call and lied!"_

_(ALL) "Listen baby I'm sorry, just wanna tell you don't worry,_

_I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me!_

_Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low, just so you know,_

_We're goin' to a place nearby. Gotta go!"_

_(SFX) 'RIIIING!'_

_"Listen baby, I'm sorry…"_

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!'_

_"Hello?…hello?…hello?…"_

_'RIIIING!'_

_"Listen baby, I'm sorry…"_

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!'_

_"Hello?…hello?…hello?…"_

_"Gotta go!"_

_(ALL) "Let me tell you the story, 'bout the call that changed my destiny._

_Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery._

_Was about to go home, when there she was standin' in front of me,_

_I said 'Hi' 'I got a little place nearby'…… 'Gotta goooooooo…'_

_(ALL) "Listen baby I'm sorry, just wanna tell you don't worry,_

_I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me!_

_Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low, just so you know,_

_We're goin' to a place nearby. Gotta go!"_

_(ALL) "Listen baby I'm sorry! Just wanna tell you don't worry!_

_I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me!_

_Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low! Just so you know,_

_We're goin' to a place nearby. We're goin' to a place nearby. Gotta go!"_ _'CLICK!'_

Then came the applause. The girls cheered the loudest this time (couldn't ya tell?) The boys took their bows, and high-fived each other before sitting back down.

"Just wait until the ladies come running for your autographs, fellas!" Knuckles and the guys just snickered.

"Well, this night just keeps better and better, doesn't it folks?" Sonic asked.

Everyone cheered in response. "Which brings me to my next question: WHO'S NEXT?"

* * *

Tune innext time for more, everybody! And thanks to all of you so far who have allowed me to include your characters! You all are makin' this night ROCK! R&R! 

(A/N: "Burning Heart" sung by Survivor, "Soda Pop" sung by Britney Spears, and "The Call" sung by Backstreet Boys)


	5. Encores

You know the drill. I own no characters except for Necronos, Sega/Archie own the rest. k0m0d0-342,Warning! Therest of theperformancescontainemotional themes! Read if you dare! Now how 'bout I continue! Chapter 5:

* * *

Sonic noticed that the audience's applauses were much louder during the last two group singing songs that were just performed. So he decided, why not keep going? 

"OK, can I get two volunteers please?" he asked after looking at the next theme.

Amy and Mina's hands both shot up. Sonic called them both down.

"OK, girls, your theme is actually pretty simple………… 'Girls' Duet'!"

Amy and Mina both smiled, for they remembered a song they both had practiced together for quite a while. They told the band, and they began:

_"This is a story about a girl named Lucky…"_

_(M) "Early morning, she wakes up,_

_Knock, knock, knock on the door._

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile,_

_It's you they're all waiting for._

_Isn't she lovely, this Holly wood girl?_

_And they say…"_

_(A&M) "She's so lucky, she's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin',_

_If there's nothing, missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night?"_

_(A) Lost in an image, in a dream,_

_But there's no one there to wake her up._

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning,_

_But tell me, what happens when it stops?_

_They go…_

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?_

_And they say…"_

_(A&M) "She's so lucky, she's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin',_

_If there's nothing, missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night?"_

_(Robot on the right) "Best actress: And the winner is……LUCKY!"_

_(Robot on the left) "I'm Roger Johnson from Pop News,_

_Standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky……Oh my God, here she comes!"_

_"Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?"_

_(A&M) "She is so lucky,_

_But why does she cry?_

_If there is nothing, missing in her life,_

_Why do tears come at night?"_

_(A&M) "She's so lucky, she's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin',_

_If there's nothing, missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night?"_

_(A&M) "She's so lucky, she's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin',_

_If there's nothing, missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night?"_

The audience loudly again. The two of them were a great team! They fived each other then sat back down again. Sonic looked for the next performers.

"I need another duet duo, please!"

He noticed two smaller hands suddenly shot up. It was Tails and Cream!

"You too! Come on down!" Sonic said cheerfully.

The young couple walked up on stage, and the audience gave them a warm welcome ovation. They told the band what they had decided to perform. The music started silently, but soon picked up:

_(C) "You never know what's around the bend,_

_We go up the hill, and down again._

_And when there's trouble, we'll get through,_

_We always have, and we always do!"_

_(T&C) "Nothing in the world could bring us down,_

_No not us. (C: Not us!)_

_We spread a little sunshine all around,_

_There's never enough!"_

_(T&C) "All we wanna do, is have a good time, (T: Have a good time!)_

_Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine._

_All we wanna do, is celebrate, (T: Celebrate…)_

_Every time we've been together, it's been great._

_Looking for adventure big and small,_

_Just being with my friends like you is all we wanna do!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah!"_

_(T)"All my friends are here with me,_

_And thing are good, as they can be. (C: Oh yeah!)_

_(C) We travel places near and far,_

_But home is always where we are!"_

_(T&C) Traveling the world is what we do,_

_Because, (C: Because… T: Because….)_

_Everywhere we go there's something new,_

_For us!"_

_(T&C) "All we wanna do, is have a good time, (T: Have a good time!)_

_Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine._

_All we wanna do, is celebrate, (T: Celebrate…)_

_Every time we've been together, it's been great._

_Looking for adventure big and small, (T: Big and small!)_

_Just being with my friends like you is all we wanna do!"_

_(C) Do you wanna come along?_

_Just be prepared for anything!_

_(T) Get into the floor, get ready to go!_

_Get ready to spread your wings……. (C: Wings……)_

_(T&C) "All we wanna do, is have a good time, (T: Oooooooooh!)_

_Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine. (T: All these friends of mine!)_

_All we wanna do, is celebrate, (C: Celebrate, yeah yeah!)_

_Every time we've been together, it's been great. (C: Great! Uh-huh!)_

_Looking for adventure big and small, (T: Big and small!)_

_Just being with my friends like you is all we wanna do!"_

_(T&C) "All we wanna do, is have a good time, (C: Oh, yeah!)_

_Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine. (T: All these friends of mine!)_

_All we wanna do, is celebrate, (C: Oooooh, yeah yeah!)_

_Every time we've been together, it's been great._

_Looking for adventure big and small, (T: Big and small!)_

_Just being with my friend like you is all we wanna do!"_

The crowd went wild again! Those two worked great with each other. They took their bows and stepped off. Sonic looked into the bowl and saw that there was only one theme left. However, he decided to save it for the finale. So, he decided to ask:

"How many of you people want to see 'Boy Band' again?"

The crowd cheered like crazy! Especially the ladies! It was pretty obvious that was a 'Yes'. With that, Knuckles, Espio, Mighty, and also Necronos stepped on to the stage again and smiled at the audience. They got in their positions (Knuckles up front, and the rest behind), and began their little encore:

_(Voice) "Baby, can I talk to you?_

_I know something's wrong. Things just ain't the same._

_But deep down inside, I know you still care._

_So tell me what to do to get things back, the way they used to be…"_

_(K) "If your words had meaning,_

_If you really cared about me,_

_Tell me why can't I find love in your heart?_

_If you were my lover,_

_A constant friend to me,_

_Tell me why would you turn away from my love?"_

_(ALL) "So darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right,_

_(K: For love…) Tell me what to do to make things right, for love…"_

_(K) "If your eyes had reason,_

_Then they won't turn away from me,_

_They're trying hard to hide all truth they might say, hey._

_If you listen to me girl,_

_If you know how I'm feeling inside,_

_Then maybe you wouldn't shut me out of your life, baby."_

_(ALL) "So darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right,_

_(K: For love…) Tell me what to do to make things right, for love… (K: For love)"_

_"(Guys: Can't you see?)_

_(K) All I'm asking for is a chance to let me love you._

_(Guys: Can't you see?)_

_Girl you know with me is where you should be._

_And if by chance we should find, that it can't be for you and I,_

_Then girl I'll try……I'll try…………Oh baby!"_

_(ALL) "Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right,_

_Tell me what to do to make things right, for love…_

_(K) Tell me what to do, for love._

_I'd give anything for your love, tell me how can I make it right?"_

_(Voice) "Girl, you should know how I feel by now._

_There's so many ways to love._

_So just open your heart, and I'll find a way…"_

_"(Guys: Can't you see?)_

_(K) All I'm asking for is a chance to let me love you._

_(Guys: Can't you see?)_

_Girl you know this is where you should be._

_And if by chance that we should find, that it can't be for you and I,_

_Then girl I'll try……I'll try…………Oh baby!"_

_(ALL) "Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right. (K: I need to know)_

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right._

_(K: Girl, I wanna know, just how to make things a little bit better…)_

_Darlin', tell me what to do to make things right, (K: I promise to make it better)_

_Tell me what to do to make things right, for love…_

_(K) Tell me what to do, for love. I'd do anything…oh yeah!"_

_(K: Through final chorus) "Baby won't you tell me what to do to make things right?_

_I really need to know…_

_Baby won't you tell me what to do to make things right?_

_You gonna tell me girl? You gonna let me know?_

_Baby won't you tell me what to do to make things right?_

_I don't know, I don't know, what to do…_

_Tell me what to do to make things right, for love…"_

The crowd cheered wildly again (and of course, the girls too). As soon as the boys sat back down, Sonic grabbed his mike, and climbed up on stage with a paper slip in his hand.

"Attention please, everybody! Attention! I have here in my hot little hand, the final theme for tonight! And I've decided to use it………ON ME!"

The crowd cheered with excitement!

Sonic continued. "But first, I'd like to take a moment to thank the special friend of mine who came up with this brilliant twist for this evening…Amy Rose! Let's give her a hand, everyone!"

All eyes were on Amy as she waved to everyone while blushing lightly. Sonic then got ready.

"Alright everyone! Let's wait no longer! The final theme for tonight is………"

* * *

Actually, let's DO wait a little longer! HA HA HA! Find out what Sonic's theme will be in the final chapter, next time folks! R&R! 

(A/N: "Lucky" sung by Britney Spears, again, "All We Wanna Do" sung by Elan Rivera and Jamily Gray, and "Darlin'" sung by Backstreet Boys, again)


	6. Goodnight

I own no characters, except Necronos, as usual. Well, it's time! The last performance of the night. But before that, time to say thanks to you readers:

**Saith-chan**: Glad you've been enjoying this. Thanks for reading!

**Knux girl**: Thanks for suggesting Aurora to be a part of it all! And more Cataclysmic Emerald chaps will hopefully be up soon…

**Angels624**: I'm glad you enjoyed Rachel's performance. And thanks for letting me include her.

**sapphiregurl13**: Thanks for asking for a sequel way back then. If you hadn't, this might not have been written. Kudosto you!

**Princess Lady Subaru**: Glad you liked reading this and my other fics as well.

**k0m0d0-342**: It was great using Fliara again. And sorry for putting you through all those deep emotion performances. But after all, this is part romance!

**Isu**: Thank you for allowing me to include Cathy Lynn. And for reading.

**Chula the Hedgehog**: I apologize for not being able to include your character (ran out of ideas). But hope you enjoyed reading anyway.

And to any and all readers I may have forgotten to mention (since all my hits vanished), thank you all for reading and helping me makethis possible with your characters! YOU RULE! And now I present, Chapter 6! ENJOY:

* * *

The entertainment room of Blue Moonlight was quietly calm, as all eyes were staring anxiously at Sonic. He stood on stage holding his mike, and one small slip of paper which contained the final performance theme for the night. The audience waited patiently for it to be read, and for Sonic to go on! After a dramatic pause, Sonic opened the slip and read the theme aloud! 

"Alright everyone! Let's wait no longer! The final theme for tonight is………… 'Sing the song whose title matches………the title of this story'?"

Sonic look confused! He didn't remember writing that! However, he didn't really have a choice. He had to go on.

"Alright then, folks. Give me a sec!" (Glances at the top to see the title).

"Oh, THAT one! A good choice!" Sonic then turned his attention toward Necronos.

"Excuse me pal! Would you mind setting the proper mood for me please?"

Necronos nodded, and used his magic of illusions again. The entire room was now colored in a dim, indigo shade, and miniature stars were glowing everywhere! Some were on the ceiling, while others floated just inches away for the audience's faces! It felt like the night was brought inside the club building.

"No that's more like it!" Sonic said happily. He then faced the band.

"Let's do it boys!"

The band started with a low keyboard melody that flowed with Sonic's soft voice:

_"One more night……One more night……"_

_"I've been tryingooh so long, to let you know,_

_Let you know how I feel._

_And if I stumble, if I fall, just help me back,_

_So I can make you see…"_

_"Please give me one more night. Give me one more night._

_One more night, 'cause I can't wait forever._

_Give me just one more night. Ooh, just one more night._

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever."_

_"I've been sitting here so long, wasting time,_

_Just staring at the phone._

_And I was wondering should I call you, then I thought,_

_Maybe you're not alone…"_

_"Please give me one more night. Give me just one more night._

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever._

_Please give me one more night. Ooh, just one more night._

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever._

_Give me one more night! Give me just one more night!_

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever!"_

_"Like a river to the sea,_

_I will always be with you._

_And if you sail away,_

_I will follow you…"_

_"Give me one more night. Give me just one more night._

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever."_

Sonic then gazed right into Amy's eyes as he began the final verses:

_"I know they'll never be a time, you'll ever feel the same,_

_And I know it's only words._

_But if you change your mind, you know that I'll be here!_

_And maybe we both can learn…"_

_"Give me just one more night. Give me just one more night._

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever!_

_Give me just one more night. Give me just one more night!_

_Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever!"_

One of the band members then began a beautifully played sax solo. Playing it with the keyboard made it feel very……hypnotic. Once the solo ended, so did the song. The lighting was restored to normal, and the crowd went wild! Super wild! They all cheered for what seemed like forever (actually it was only 20 seconds). Sonic took his bow.

"Thank you! Thank you all for coming! Before we go, let's hear it one more time for our performers tonight! Take a bow everybody!"

The crowd cheered again as everybody who sang took one last bow in front of the audience.

Sonic finished. "Thanks again, everybody. We hope to see you all again, here at Blue Moonlight real soon!..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the club was nearly completely empty. Once again only Sonic and Amy remained. They decided to spend a little more time together before heading home for the night. For a while they only talked about how great all their friends were, and how much the guests loved it. 

"I really enjoyed your little finale, Sonic." Amy said to him.

"Yeah. I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

But just then, a thought crossed his mind.

"Say Amy? Would you happen to know how that last theme got in my bowl? I really don't remember putting it in there."

Amy just giggled slightly. "Come on! Isn't it obvious? I put it in there!"

Sonic actually looked surprised. "YOU? Really? Hmm…now that I think about it, why couldn't I figure that out?"

"Maybe you're just slow." Amy teased.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just-HEY!"

The two of them just started laughing. Then Amy wondered:

"Hey Sonic. Do you know what time it is by any chance?"

Sonic got out a small watch. "It's……11:00."

"11:00! Already? No way!"

Amy looked quite surprised. "Man, this night lasted longer than I thought!"

She then yawned hazily. "And now I feel too tired to walk all the way back home…"

Sonic just sat still for a moment. He thought about what Amy just said. Then, he got an idea.

"Say Amy? Why don't you crash at my place tonight?"

Amy's eyes widened. Did she hear right?

"Sonic? What did you just say?"

"I said, 'why don't you crash at my place tonight'."

She couldn't believe it. Sonic actually ask for her to stay at his place for the night!

Her shocked expression suddenly turned into a happy grin.

"I………I'd like that!" She finally answered.

With that, Sonic then locked up the club, and held Amy in his arms.

"Hang on!" Amy did, quite tightly.

Sonic raced through the dim lit, city streets. And within a few seconds, reached the front door of his top floor apartment (about 18 stories).

When they got inside, Sonic noticed how sleepy Amy was beginning to look.

"You look pretty beat, Amy."

She smiled. "Well, you can't sayit hasn't been a long night." She said.

Sonic then decided to finish the night in style. He opened his sliding glass door, and led Amy out to the balcony. Outside, the two of them stared at the bright full moon hanging in the sky. Sonic then sat on a small chair. But Amy felt so tired she couldn't sit up straight. So instead she laid her head on Sonic's lap. She began to close her eyes.

Sonic looked down at her smiling. "Amy? Would you like me to help you sleep?" He asked.

Amy blushed, and smiled happily. "I'd really like that, Sonic…Thanks..."

And so as Amy laid their, Sonic gently stroked her hair, as he began to romantically sing her to sleep:

_"Please come out tonight, I need you here._

_It's been a long, long time, and I can't wait._

_Let's find out, let's see, what it's like out there._

_If it rains, we'll find somewhere, somewhere dry and warm."_

_"You'll say, 'My, it's been a long, long time'._

_I'll say, 'How are you? I've been fine'."_

_"Please come out tonight, let's go out and see the world._

_We can try to find, find somewhere._

_It seems so long ago, I can hardly remember the time._

_It's all I want, it's all I want, so let's see what we find."_

_"You'll say, 'There's so much you need to know'._

_I'll say, 'Are you really sure you have to go?'"_

_"We don't need a reason, no explanations._

_Just stay with me here, tonight._

_I won't say a word._

_I just need you here."_

_"Please come out tonight, let's go out and find ourselves._

_You can lean your head, on my shoulder, remember?"_

(Starts to carry her to the bed inside).

_"You'll say, 'My, is that the time?'_

_I'll say, 'Why not stay with me tonight?'"_

(Lays her down on the bed, and he lays beside her, facing each other).

_"We don't need a reason._

_It's so warm inside._

_There's no one between us._

_If someone comes, we can hide._

_Just lay here beside me._

_Just see what it's like."_

(Gently strokes her face...)

_"Please come out tonight."_

_"Please come out tonight."_

_"Please come out tonight."_

_"Please come out, please come out."_

_"Please come out tonight."_

_"Will you stay with me tonight?"_

_"Lay with me tonight."_

_"Please come out……come out."_

_"Just lay here……just lay here."_

_"Please come out……tonight…"_

'KISS'

THE END

* * *

R&R! Thank you all for reading. And of course thanks for your characters. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! Thanks! 

(A/N: "One More Night" and "Please Come Out Tonight" both sung by Phil Collins)

Goodnight to you…


End file.
